


Scream and Shout.

by reidbyers



Category: 68 Kill
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Chip found bad situations quicker than anyone on the planet, it was like he was drawn to them like metal to a magnet. Only this time you were stuck with him and you found yourself hiding from the cops in some tiny gas station bathroom, if only there were a way to pass the time.





	Scream and Shout.

Trust your boyfriend to find himself in more trouble, he swore that he didn’t go out looking for it but it didn’t just appear out of nowhere. Chip had a habit of letting any woman, pretty face or not just come in and rope them into their shit show of a life but ever since he met you things had significantly calmed down. He wanted a peaceful life with his girlfriend, he didn’t want lots of money (though he wasn’t about to complain if that were to come into his possession) or to go round drinking and getting high. Sometimes it felt like his life wanted something else for him because here you were hiding in the gross bathroom of some gas station in the middle of nowhere, police sirens distant in the background.

“Great, fucking great!” You whispered harshly under your breath as you locked the bathroom door, then pulling on the handle and testing whether or not the door would give if someone tried to break in. It felt pretty sturdy, then again you weren’t a police officer and you hadn’t tried to kick it at full force and see if it still would be just as secure.

When you turned around to face your boyfriend you were met with the sight of him running his fingers through his hair, a habit of his you knew he did when under stress but you could deny he looked good while doing it. His hands were so large and his fingers slid through his hair with ease, his hair was one of your favourite things about him physically because it was so soft and nice to play with. Due to the short sleeved shirt he was wearing his biceps also looked incredibly good, like he was strong and able to pin you down if he wanted. If you weren’t so pissed at him for getting you into his situation then maybe you would have made a move on him.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that right? You can’t keep out of trouble for three god damn months, three months Chip!” You knew about everything that had happened with him whilst with his ex girlfriend, he knew about the murders and the money and the girl he lost and Chip had promised you he wasn’t going to let anything bad like that happen to you. Perhaps you should have realised that once one seriously bad thing happens it makes a dent in your life and it’s hard to ever move past that again.

“Can you keep it down? Do you want us to get found?” Chip spat back at you through a clenched jaw, he was more angry at himself for dragging you into his hellhole of a life but you certainly weren’t improving it right now. He’d been avoiding the cops for months now and he’d almost started to believe that they had just given up on trying to find out what had happened, if he was being honest he didn’t really know what he had done recently to bring their attention back onto them but he placed the blame on himself a lot so it was obvious he did something; at least to himself.

All you could do was scoff and gesture to your surroundings, you were stuck in some bathroom with two gross bathroom stools which you wouldn’t use if it were a life or death situation and the whole place looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in over a year, you could only imagine the amount of germs that were in there all because Chip couldn’t have a normal life for one goddamn second.

“We wouldn’t have to worry about being found if you could stay in your fucking lane!” You hissed quietly, it was obvious that you were only antagonising Chip furthur but you couldn’t find it within you to care, he was the reason you were in this mess so he could put up with getting told off for the meantime. The worst part was he wouldn’t tell you what was going on, you doubted it had something to do with his ex as that was a while ago now but then again the police didn’t just stop looking for killers after a few months. The fact that he wouldn’t tell you only made you more angry, he got you caught up in this web of trouble and potential jail time and then would tell you how it got there in the first place.

Before you could process what was happening Chip had lunged forward and pushed you up against the bathroom door, his hand coming up to cover your mouth tightly as his body pressed up against yours. The sudden movement shocked you and all you could do was stare up at him with wide eyes, unable to form any words even if you wanted to. Chip stared down at you equally as panicked, first worried that he might have hurt you by mistake but then realising that you were now quiet.

“I’m sorry but you just, please can you let me think?” Chip’s hand was solidly over your mouth, making it impossible for you to even reply. He wasn’t the violent type, not even that dominant after having women step on him for god knows how long but this was a different side of him you’d never seen before, The hand that wasn’t placed firmly over your mouth was pressed tightly to your stomach, keeping you against the door. His hands were so big that he could pin you down with ease, he wasn’t particularly strong but here he was in complete control of you. The situation was anything but sexy and frankly if he had tried to make a move on you before now you were certain you’d had to have slap him away but now things were different. 

Chip’s head bowed as he tried to think of anything, something that could help him get out of this situation with you but his attention was quickly drawn away from the task at hand after he loosened his hold over your mouth. Instead of just standing there quietly you had taken two of his fingers into your mouth, slowly and seductively sucking around his fingers like sin personified. He couldn’t stop staring at how your lips looked around his fingers, red from the slushie you had shared in the car before the cop sirens started to play in the background and probably still tasting like that sour cherry.

“What are you doing?” He hissed as quietly as he possibly could, it would be easy to just pull his fingers out of your mouth but he couldn’t make himself do it, he was too entranced by the way your mouth looked and how you were now looking up at him. Before it had been with shock but now you knew what you were doing, no matter how hard Chip tried to deny it or worked past it he would always be susceptible to a beautiful woman and would fall under their spell with ease. It was worse with you because you were his girl, he would do anything for you as much as that fact drove him crazy.

You just hummed softly around his fingers, making sure to keep eye contact as you pulled your mouth slowly off of him. It was impossible to stop yourself from smirking at you looked up at Chip’s face, his eyes were locked to your lips and you could see the beads of sweat gathering along his hairline. This was definitely not the right thing to be doing, getting Chip riled up was going to help anything and if anything it was going to get you caught quicker because if the cops did arrive and heard banging against the bathroom door as Chip ploughed you, well that was certainly a dead give away. Yet you didn’t care, maybe if your boyfriend wasn’t so damn attractive you’d be able to keep to yourself.

“Keeping myself quiet.” You shrugged before reaching up to wipe your mouth dry from where your saliva had started to pool up around the corners of your mouth, technically you weren’t lying but there were much easier ways to go about it that didn’t involve starting to feel his hard on against your legs; but they weren’t nearly as fun. Chip looked completely torn, he knew that his best option would to be just keeping away from you until it was safe to leave because clearly you’d made up your mind about how you were going to spend your time trapped in there with him but he couldn’t make himself move away from you. He wanted to start yelling at himself, he wasn’t about to get caught up in more shit because you wanted an orgasm and he was your best option to get one.

Chip had gotten you into this situation, one that had nothing to do with you and he’d dragged you into his shit so the least he could do was entertain your boredom. There must have been a reason that so many women threw themselves at him, it wasn’t for money or his job because lord knows you could better in those aspects then maybe it had something to do with what he could offer them. He’d had some of the most beautiful women, clearly he had some skill with his fingers or was packing enough to make everyone want a bit. Of course there were other reasons like his sweet personality and willingness to do anything to make his girl happy but in that moment you were focused on other things.

Instead of pulling his hand away fully he hovered it close to your mouth until he couldn’t resist anymore and slowly rubbed his thumb across your bottom lip. It was a strangely sensual thing for it to be happening in a gas station bathroom but it remained to be hot, a shiver running down your spine at the simple touch. You opened your mouth wider as Chip pushed his thumb slowly into your mouth, your wicked tongue coming up to flick against it before you started to suck lazily. It was hot, weirdly hot considering only minutes ago you were contemplating selling Chip off to the cops just for making you go through this and now here you were clenching your thighs together to try and gain some friction.

“Can you stay quiet?” Chip asked as he started to trail his hand that had been on your stomach down towards crotch, leaving you biting back a moan when you cupped your pussy through the material of your jeans. His touch was both gentle yet assertive, letting you know that you that you had a choice on whether or not you wanted to do this. You might have been flirting and trying to get him to react but Chip knew all too well how it felt to have sex when you didn’t want it and he never wanted to put you through that. Sometimes you wished he didn’t ask you before anything sexual if you were okay or if you wanted it because you wanted him to take charge but it made you feel so incredibly loved.

“Dunno, you make me quite the screamer.” Chip had to bite his tongue from groaning at your words, images popping to mind of you on all fours with your perfect ass up in the air, or straddling his waist bouncing up and down; always screaming and shouting with desperation to come. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t stay quiet, nor was it usually a problem because Chip loved hearing what he did to you, especially the day after when your voice was all hoarse and sore because you’d been begging for his cock the whole night. Keeping you quiet would be a challenge, it was much easier for him because he’d been almost programmed by past lovers to keep his mouth shut but he’d encouraged you endlessly to be loud.

Maybe it was a cheap move but Chip knew that doing this for you would probably get him off the hook for involving you in all this, he wanted to touch you and you wanted him to touch you so there was really no reason not to at that point. At least that was what Chip was telling himself, or his dick was. He slowly started to rub you with his hand, the rough material of your jeans coming up and causing some friction that felt good but also a little painful, somehow heightening the good part. Despite not knowing how long you were going to be in there you told yourself that you might not have a lot of time, there was no time for some hesitant touches and slow movements.

“Come on, Chip-” Before you could continue speaking Chip had placed his hand tightly over your mouth again, his hand making quick work of the buttons on your jeans so he could pull them down your hips and let them pool around your ankles, leaving you in your black panties. Rather than last time where he let you take his fingers in your mouth this time he moved down so that his hand was around your throat, it wasn’t particularly hard and definitely not enough to hurt you but just the pressure alone was enough to leave you practically trembling.

“I thought you were going to be quiet?” All you could manage was a small nod of your head, your eyes darting down to look at Chip’s lips just as his tongue darted out to lick over them. His face was flushed pink and his hair had fallen into his face but with one hand around your throat and the other slipping into your panties to feel how wet you were he couldn’t push it out of his face. “I’m aloud to talk, and you, sweetheart, are going to stay quiet. Sound okay?”

Chip let go of your throat as he worried that he might hurt you, instead he cupped the side of your face ever so softly and brought you close for a gentle kiss. More often than not Chip was so gentle with you, he didn’t like the idea of hurting you and frankly he had a bit of a track record with falling for crazy women who liked being hurt, so anything crossing pain and pleasure only brought back awful memories. If he were to be aggressive with you then it would be only in the tamest ways and only with his words.

“You’re so wet, it’s all for me? Sucking on my fingers got you this soaked, or was it me slamming you against this door? You’re so good at acting tough but you love it when I take charge. Don’t you, baby?” Chip purposefully asked questions despite knowing you were not going to answer, you had been told to keep quiet and that was exactly what you were trying to do, it was difficult when his nimble fingers had found your clit and were rubbing it in long, slow circles. He spoke against your lips, his eyes open and watching how your face was contorting and trying to stay peaceful despite the pleasure running through your body.

It was a struggle to stay quiet but you managed it, you almost let out a whine when you felt his fingers push up into you and curl up against against delicious spot inside of you but you kept quiet. Having to stay quiet somehow made everything feel dirtier, you could hear just how wet you were where as usually the sounds were muffled by your own moans but it was all clear and perfectly audible now. Chip seemed to love it though, a lot of his life he didn’t feel in control but right now you were completely at his whim. When he removed his fingers you bit harshly down on your tongue to stop yourself from begging him to put them back, harsh enough to almost draw blood. It was easy to distract yourself from the pain by watching Chip bring his fingers to his mouth and suck them clean, much how you had done for him. He hummed around his fingers as if you were the best tasting thing he’d ever indulged on, which wasn’t far off from the truth.

“It’s not nice being teased, is it?” Chip spoke once his fingers were out of his mouth, making you stand there and watch as he started to unbuckle his belt and attempt to get his jeans down. Once they were down you could see his hard cock pressing up against the material of his briefs, you wanted to make some comment about how he’d gotten hard to fingering you as payback for the snarky comment you’d made. You wanted to but you didn’t because you knew if you spoke he wouldn’t continue, so instead you stayed quiet and waited for him to then pull down his briefs; a nice reminder of why so many ladies seemed to want to get in his pants.

Chip wrapped his hands around your thighs and lifted you up, you took that as your moment to wrap your arms around his neck for support. He was surprisingly strong, something you wouldn’t have expected from it but was so incredibly welcomed. You wrapped your legs around his waist as well and leant your head back against the cold metal of the door at the feeling of his cock head rubbing against your entrance.

“There you go…fuck you feel amazing, baby.” Chip said as he slowly started to push in, marvelling at the feeling at how warm and wet you felt around him. Maybe it was because when he fell for a girl he became totally infatuated with them but he swore nothing had ever felt this good. You clung tightly to him, your nose scrunching up as you adjusted to the feeling of being so filled up, a feeling that was both amazing and strange. For a few seconds you both stood there getting used to everything before Chip started to pull back and then thrust forward.

You buried your head against his neck in the hopes that if any little sounds escaped that he wouldn’t be able to hear them, or that the sound of your skin slapping together or even your back hitting against the door would be enough to distract him. This was not nearly as quiet as you both could have been but Chip was easily persuaded and in that turned on head space it was almost like he no longer cared about getting caught. All he cared about was you, having you in his arms and getting you to come.

There were going to be bruises against your thighs from how hard Chip was gripping a hold of them, he didn’t like to get marked up anymore but he was perfectly okay and even loved to see you like that. It acted like a reminder to everyone that you were his, especially when you wore short shorts or a tank top and the love bites and bruises were undeniable. And hey, if the police did end up finding you then at least you had a reminder of what it felt like to have him touching you before they inevitably separated you.

Hearing Chip whisper in your ear all those dirty thing in that hot voice of his was enough to make you come, digging your nails roughly into his back to compensate for the fact you couldn’t make a sound. It was the most difficult thing you’d done, to not be able to make even the smallest sound as your orgasm ran through you and Chip kept fucking you through it, his cock feeling so much bigger from this angle which only made you come even harder. When you were done you were shaking like a leaf in his arms, everything still felt amazing but you were starting to feel over sensitive and that could start to get old quickly.

Thankfully feeling you tighten up around him was enough for him to come not long after you, letting out a breathless moan as his hips spasmed. It was a total porn cliche but he couldn’t deny that the feeling of coming inside of you was so fucking hot, he thanked god for birth control pills being a thing and for you also finding it enjoyable.

“Fuck, you were so good. Always so good for me.” Chip mumbled breathlessly against your cheek before kissing it, littering you with kisses like he always did. After sex he was so affectionate that it took you a while to get used to, now you loved it and knew it was the best kind of aftercare someone could ask for. It was once he helped you down onto your feet and after you’d both pulled your pants back up that he cupped your face and kissed you, once before pulling back and then another sweet kiss.  “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Chip drove you crazy and you were still pissed that you were stuck with his accident prone, trouble maker ass but you wouldn’t have it any other way. He got caught up in too many bad situations and sometimes wasn’t all that smart but he loved with his whole heart and who else could you have adventures like this with? He was the worst but also the best you’d ever had; nothing could ever compare.


End file.
